


партийное собрание

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: [ 19 : 45 ]и, возможно, стоит это вытерпеть? чтобы потом разгоряченным и мокрым лицом уткнуться в область шеи ли джено, чувствуя его мягкие поглаживания по спине и успокоивающие слова на ушко.





	партийное собрание

**Author's Note:**

> arctic monkeys — i wanna be yours
> 
> я, буквально, влюблена в эту песню с головы до ног. мне так жаль, что я не могу сделать этот драббл достойным хотя бы строчки этой лирики, которая не покидает мои мысли.
> 
> ooc — потому что ли джено совсем не такой ;  
> осторожно, я фанатка daddy kink ;)

if you like your coffee hot  
let me be your coffee pot  
you call the shots, babe  
i just wanna be yours

secrets i have held in my heart  
are harder to hide than i thought  
maybe i just wanna be yours  
i wanna be yours  
i wanna be yours

 

— мам, не заходи, у нас с джемином партийное собрание, — бросил громкое джено на кухню и хлопнул дверью своей комнаты. госпожа ли уже не удивлялась странным выходкам сына — он всегда был немного эксцентричным подростком, но вот друг его, на джемин — ангел во плоти и самый безгрешный человек вселенной, поэтому она без каких-либо зазрений совести закончила чтение романа и решила прогуляться, дабы оставить сына с другом отдохнуть в полной свободе. раз там джемин — можно выдохнуть спокойно, не боясь за бесконечные дорогущие сервизы и душевную организацию ли.

— говорил же, сработает, она сюда не зайдет, осталось пару минут подождать всего, — довольно проворковал джено, откидываясь спиной на закленную синими обоями стену в плакатах. джемин, как всегда, чувствовал себя немного неловко в чужой квартире, даже в комнате лучшего друга ( читать : бойфренда ), он неловко сел на угол кровати, сложив ладошки под бедра с немой улыбкой.  
старший же, нахмурившись немного, разорвал пакет шоколадных конфет и дружелюбно кинул одной из них в на. ударившая в лоб шоколадка отвлекла от в тысячный раз рассматривания больших картинок капитана америки на стене, ведь джемин изучает их каждый раз, стоит ему сюда зайти. впрочем, в этом было даже что-то очаровательное и теплое, будто ассоциирующаяся с ли джено вещь — расклеенные на прозрачный скотч лица стива роджерса.  
из-за двери раздалось приглушенное "мальчики, я ухожу! вернусь уже только вечером, не скучайте, и джено, не дебоширь и не обижай друга!". старший измученно закатил глаза, казалось, что он увидел свой затылок, но, как только хлопнула дверь, тот сразу поменялся в лице и оставил нагретый уголок, материализовавшись прямо перед одноклассником. он сдавленно хихикнул на шикнутое ли "наконец-то она ушла, господи" и нервно выдохнул, стоило джено опрокинуть его спиной на матрас. яркая оранжевая худи смялась, но плевать — губы джемина блуждали рядом с ухом, по скуле и ближе к подбородку, младший дышал с надрывом и наблюдал за тем, как фигурно взлохматились смоляные волосы парня, колдовавшего над ним. тот не собирался медлить и пальцами поддел концы просторной кофты, намекая на то, чтобы младший приподнялся, и после быстро стянул худи и бросил ее в угол кровати под недовольное "мне в этом еще домой идти, держи себя в руках, зверина".  
— я не могу держать себя в руках, когда ты лежишь подо мной с таким зазывающим лицом, котик, — без капли юмора низко прошептал и вцепился губами в губы парня напористо, да так, что второй безрезультатно попытался что-то промычать. весь мир сконцентрировался прямо сейчас в одной точке, и резко запахло свежестью, сердце ухнуло в желудок куда-то с треском. джемин ловил искры наслаждения и не обжигался, джено аккуратный до невозможия, на запрокидывает голову, когда тот прорисовывает мокрую дорожку по коже шеи, от которой табуном по спине мурашки и в животе заворачивается крепкий узел.  
он дразнит бессовестно, оглаживает руками обнаженные ребра и бока, проводит пальцами нежно, оставляя после своих касаний доводящие до приступов покалывания, языком выводит на молочной коже круги и понятные только ему узоры, и снова, снова что-то низко шепчет.  
— я-я... я... хо-хочу... джено... п-пожалуйста, — давит звенящее джемин с предыханием, но парень сверху лишь остраняется от кожи на десять сантитетров, и, заглянув в мокрые от слез глаза, проговаривает : "ах, потерпи, котенок".  
через полминуты джемин уже на грани — жалобно хнычет и умоляет о чем-то неконкретном, шмыгая носом. ли целует того сначала в нос, по-доброму, утирает большим пальцем стекающую на простынь со щеки слезу, а потом во вспухшие розовые губы - мягко и сладко, нависает еще больше и двигается совсем по-взрослому, шурша сбившимся одеялом.  
сквозь пелену возбуждения в помутневших глазах младший все же замечает, что его парень, вообще-то, еще в кофте, когда он по пояс обнаженный и немного мутит от контраста температур — в комнате прохладно, а губы джено горячие, словно асфальт в августовскую жару, поэтому он пробегает пальчиками несмело до концов свитера и почти снимает его, когда ли чуть отстраняется и сам заканчивает, свитер повторяет судьбу джеминовской худи и покоится далеко-далеко теперь смятым в комок.  
а потом джено негромко рыкает. этот звук вибрацией раздается по сплетенным телам, и джемину до невозможия круто ощущать это все, будто нервы оголились и все стало чуть ярче, чем обычно. чуть ярче он чувствует, как старший стягивает с него джинсы. чуть ярче чувствует губы на внутренней стороне бедра и гораздо ярче выстанывает имя старшего в выбеленный потолок.  
— неправильно, — проговаривает ли и легко прикусывает нежную кожу, не больно, но сейчас джемин особенно чувствительный, поэтому несильно вскрикивает и зажимает в руке уголок недавно выстиранного одеяла.  
— что, а-ах, неп...неправильно? — еле сдерживая посекундные вдохи и выдохи, спрашивает на. волосы спутались и лежат на глазах, отчего видно еще хуже, чем было, но желания их убирать нет; все мысли сконцентрированы вокруг одних конкретных губ, ползущих сейчас чуть выше бедра.  
— неправильно меня назвал, котенок, неп - ра - виль - но, — по слогам цедит старший и хитро улыбается, прервав поцелуй под невовольное мычание на.  
— а как тогда? шрек? красная шапочка? капитан америка?  
джено не отреагировал, и, наклонившись прямо к раскрасневшемуся лицу парня, выговорил низкое "папочка".  
джемин замер на секунду, сконцентрировав взгляд на довольном лице прямо перед собой, и прикрыл глаза. там отпечаталось это томное слово и было ясно — этот момент останется в памяти надолго, если не навсегда, таким же несдержанным и возбужденным, как сейчас все вокруг.  
— п-папочка, — смущенно прошептал джемин и еще сильнее зажмурил глаза от стыда, от чего под веками появились зеленоватые круги и желтые полоски, оно обычно бывает, если сильно-сильно их сжать.  
— умница, — довольно сказал старший и вернулся к коже бедер. он провел холодным кончиком носа по мягкой, пахнущей мылом коже, оставляя дорожку горячего дыхания на ней, осядающего приторным привкусом будто карамели; джемин податливый, как фруктовый сироп и нежный в перманентном свечении почти севшего солнца из окна, сейчас лишь синеватые светлые краски неба ложились на обнаженное тело.  
под пурпуром алые круги на шее младшего кажутся темнее и больше, джено довольно ухмыляется, замечая результат своей работы и сглатывает громко; ему тоже до нетерпения хочется выпить из джемина все до дна, хочется владеть им как никто другой и вылизать с головы до ног, оставлять тропинки жгучих поцелуев на каждом миллиметре под натянутое в струну дыхание младшего, но он держится, буквально, изо всех сил, потому что наслаждение дает и себе, и джемину по крупицам — так вкуснее и дольше.  
еще минута поцелуев, несдержанных и страстных — все вокруг плавится будто в пустыне сахара, измученный парень разворачивает голову на бок и созерцает не замеченную никогда ранее милую подушку с выпечатанным на ней поп-артом стива роджерса, пафосно смотрящего ввысь. он резко начинает смеятся и не может остановиться даже под недоумевающим взглядом джено, который больше не нависает и просто сидит на бедрах, оперевшись теплыми ладонями на ребра своего парня.  
— черт, боже, ахах, дж-джено, я не могу, ты спишь с капитаном америкой, б-боже, — еле сдерживая слезы от смеха, прерывисто отвечает на незаданные вопросы на, даже закусывая край одеяла зубами, чтобы хоть как-то сдерживать вырывающиеся наружу легкие.   
— джемин-а, — с укором в каждом слоге выговорил ли, — ты хоть понимаешь, что тебе за это будет?  
парень моментом затихает и смущенно прикрывает лицо тем самым обкусанным краем одеяла, дабы спрятаться от прожигающего во лбу дыру глаз старшего. он очень серьезен, даже слишком; иногда скачки от бунтаря-подростка в такого джено заставляют джемина пугаться не на шутку. прямо напротив в чужих глазах черноватый блеск и поджатые в полоску губы, видимо, все таки стоило молчать, с сожалением думает парень.  
— п-прости, папочка, я... я не хотел, — стыдливо щебечет младший, распахнув в ожидании продолжения глазенки, сильнее сжимает пальцами жестковатую ткань и надеется на божье ―нет, не божье; снисхождение ли джено, своего папочки, который еще пару минут вырисовывал на его теле шедевры похлеще талантливейших художников и заглядывал в душу. но сейчас он поменялся в лице и и грозно смотрит, тяжело дыша.  
пару секунд, и джемин грубо перевернут на живот. он тихонько поскуливает в простынь, когда старший пальцами оглаживает его и нажимает слегка на спину, заставляя позорно выгнуться дугой; хоть так, но по местам, которых коснутся ли, табунами бегут мурашки и младший быстро и глубоко вдыхает живительный кислород, шмыгая носом от подступающих снова невольных слез. он слышит скрип кровати под ними и обрабатывает этот звук, невно сглатывая — хочется пить.

— я тебе обещаю, ты сидеть не сможешь неделю за свои слова. ты плохой мальчик, на джемин-и, и за это нужно получать наказание, — вышептывает старший ему на ухо, склонившись лицом в область разнеженной ласками шеи.  
— первое — за шрека, красную шапочку и капитана америку — в сумме три. второе — сам знаешь за что, котик. значит, уже четыре. третье за то, что скидываешь мою ладонь с твоих ног на уроках под партой, за это уже плюс три. значит, семь, — смакуя каждое слово, цедил джено, переместившись на противоположную часть шеи и оглаживал ее горячим дыханием снова, как и внутри бедер, только сейчас по-особенному колко.  
— п-папочка...  
— молчать! — пробасил джено, и джемин готов был поклясться, что впервые слышит от него что-то такое; значит, молчать. податливо и слушаясь, во всю поддаваться и довольно мычать, сладенько терется о старшего, пытаться всеми силами успокоить. то что влетит — очевидно, просто он действительно не на шутку перепугался от прогнозированной недели проблем с нижней частью тела, и не дай бог, он хромать от этого будет.  
он вздрогнул с громким всхлипом, когда джено замахнулся и сильно шлепнул его, громко добавив "один". младший рефлекторно попытался вынырнуть из оковы свободной руки старшего, которая крепко сжала его за левый бок. джено хмыкнул и подтянул его немного ближе к себе, устроив у себя между ног, чтобы сильнее можно было держать.  
— малыш получит свое наказание до конца.  
и, возможно, стоит это вытерпеть? чтобы потом разгоряченным и мокрым лицом уткнуться в область шеи ли джено, чувствуя его мягкие поглаживания по спине и успокоивающие слова на ушко; чтобы получить заслуженный, именно так, поцелуй в теплые соленые губы, и чтобы старший натянул на него бережно свою любимую растянутую белую футболку; чтобы залезть к нему на колени, и, шипя от боли на мягкой коже, тихонько поругаться под лечащую все проблемы улыбку своего папочки.


End file.
